Bright Lights and Cityscapes
by octoberisobel
Summary: Hana lives a peaceful life in her swamp village until she is asked by her grandmother to travel to Republic City for a very important task. Can Hana Find what she is looking for? Or will something unexpected enter her life? BolinXOC, Hana POV, post book one
1. Chapter 1

** Hey! I'm October. I posted a couple chapters of a story in August and I didn't really like where I was going with it so I am re-writing it with a completely different plot but same characters. **

** Also, at the beginning of each chapter you'll see a song that kind of sets the mood. If you like some of them you can message me and I'll give you a link to my playlist on Youtube. Happy reading! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Korra**

** ~Down in the Valley- The Head and the Heart~ **

Optimism has never been my strong suit. I always figure, why see the good in people when they always end up disappointing. It is something that my sister Lomi ponders while she gives me my monthly trim.

"You are always such a downer Han. You've got to lighten up a bit. You are sixteen years old for spirits sake and you act like you're pushing forty!" She exclaims while snipping at the dead ends of my hair with our scissors.

I let out a sigh and grip the chair I am firmly planted on.

My sister is a year older than me. She looks just like me except while I have light hazel eyes, hers are a dark brown hue. Lomi is, well, I guess you could say bubbly. Whenever she opens her mouth, it would take a landslide to shut it. Hell that would probably just make her talk louder.

"Lomi you know what I am like, you don't have to point it out whenever we are together." I reply with a huff.

"See there it is! Shut your trap and be happy for once." She demands and shoves me out of the chair and stalks out of the room.

My butt hits the floor and shakes the whole house. A shooting pain hits me in the tailbone as I stand and follow Lomi.

My house is probably the biggest in the village I live in. Of coarse to a normal person my house would appear to be a tiny shack, but in the swamps anything bigger than a one bedroom seems like a mansion. My house is big because my grandmother is the village shaman. It means she heals the injured and speaks to the spirits of the swamp. My grandmother, Lomi, my mother, and I all live in this three bedroom house. My father died from an illness when I was five, so its just been us girls since.

I walk into the main room where my family is sitting down on the floor crowded around the ramshackle radio we've owned since I can remember. When I walk in, Grandmother looks up at me and her face twists into a wolfish, toothless grin.

"Hana, just the girl I was looking for. Come with me outside for a moment would you?" She asks.

I nod and make my way out to the porch. I sit down on the porch swing and Grandmother plops down next to me.

"So dear, I know that you are turning seventeen in the next couple of months." She states, "You know your mother would like for you to have more opportunities but, you know I am in no condition to care for her and all she has left is you two girls."

I stare at the ground and listen to the locusts symphony.

My mother has been in terrible condition ever since I turned twelve. No one really knows whats wrong with her. She just has bad bones I guess. She can't walk anywhere without assistance. I hate knowing that my mother is in so much constant pain.

"Yeah I know that. Where are you going with this?" I ask, frustrated.

"Now Now child be patient. I'm getting there." Grandmother haughtily replies. "I have been asked to travel to Republic City for something very important. You know how I am about travel and with your mothers condition, well I can't leave Lomi here alone to care for her Hana."

I break my concentration with the dirt below my feet and turn my head to look at the old woman.

"Well what am I supposed to to? Go to Republic City for you?" I scoff and turn my attention to its previous owner.

"Yes."

My head shoots up. Iv'e never even left the village, the idea of traveling hundreds of miles away completely terrifies me and excites me at the same time. Even though the swamp is my home, I have never actually felt like I belonged.

When I don't reply, Grandmother continues explaining.

" I was asked to help teach the Avatar how to connect to the spirit world. You know you're Grandfather knew Avatar Aang. He fought with him in the Hundred Year War. Anyway, you've always been more adept in the spirits than Lomi. You are definitely better than I was at your age." She adds with a youthful chuckle.

It's true. I have spent most of my life learning about spirits. How to deal with them, connect with them and live in harmony with the spirit world. It is sort of the family business.

"You would stay on Air Temple Island with my friend Tenzin and his family," She continues. " You would love it there. They have these meditation pavillio-"

"I'll do it." I interrupt. "It is the most logical thing to do and I have always wanted to get out of this town, you know, see the world. This seems like it's my only shot to see something other than mud and vines." I let out a breathy laugh and stand up. The sun was just starting to sink below the horizon.

"Alright, dear, you leave just before dawn. Go to the train station five miles north, follow your stars and don't tell Lomi and your mother, you know them, they wouldn't let you out of there sight for months if they knew you were even thinking about setting foot out of the village."

I nod my head to her instructions and it really dawns on me. I am traveling far away from the only place I have ever known, completely alone. The thought leaves a sort of anticipation of danger and the unknown. I smile and look up at Grandmother and she pulls me into a tight hug.

"Okay here is your ticket for the train. When you arrive, just, be careful sweetheart. I know you think you can handle anything but there is real evil lurking in the shadows of this place."

I start to giggle, "Well if anyone tries to mess with me I'll just kick their behinds with my super swampbending skills."

"I'm serious Hana, always be aware of your surroundings."

"Yes Ma'am, I'll be safe."

She looks up at the sinking sun and hugs me again.

"So, I guess this is goodbye then." I whisper against the fabric of the brown shift dress.

"Not goodbye, we shall see each other again."

I pull away and smirk, "Not if some shadow lurking evils kill me in my sleep."

I laugh and run inside with Grandmother hobbling back inside.

"Night Gram!" I call out and slip under the covers, awaiting dreams of the big city.

**So there is the introduction. Hana arrives in Republic City and meets the krew next chapter. So I was thinking the swamp is just like the bayous of Louisiana so thats what picture when I write for it. Also, Hana has an accent along with all the other swampians? Haha yeah just thought I'd say that. One last thing, if you want to know what Hana looks like, just picture a young nelly furtado haha or maybe leona lewis with darker hair. Until next time ~October(it's my real name if you were wondering)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! New chapter.**

**~Civilian-Wye Oak~(Walking Dead Shout Out :D)**

"Next stop Republic City!" the conductor announces, jolting me awake from my nap.

I look around and realize where I am. After I awoke this morning, I made the trek to the train station and arrived right on time.

The window my head was leaning on reveals a gorgeous view of a glittering bay. Beyond that, is a giant statue of Avatar Aang and an island roughly the size of my village.

"Umm sir?" I hesitantly ask the man sitting next to me and point to the strip of land, "Is that Air Temple Island?"

"What? Oh yeah. That's Air Temple Island." he replies, seemingly dazed.

"So what would be my means to getting there? There is some sort of boat that takes you out there, right?"

"Yeah, the ferry station, it closes at dusk though so if you wanted to go there tonight you would have to get there quick. The ferry man doesn't take kindly to people who arrive late and he probably wouldn't spare you any favors." the old man says while he stands to retrieve his briefcase from the overhead compartment.

"I'll make sure I get there on time. Thank you."

The man grunts in response and steps into the line of people awaiting to exit the train. I grab my ratty brown satchel and follow his lead.

The first thing that catches my eye is all the colors. My whole life, I've been surrounded by green and now it's like I'm seeing thousands of new colors I've never laid eyes on before.

The second is how beautiful and put together all the people are. Living in the swamp, you never have a reason to look good, no one really cares. So being plunged into this new world of fashion makes me feel very out of place.

The third is how completely, helplessly lost I am, I realize as I pass a pack of giggling little girls on the sidewalk.

Being surrounded by tall buildings makes it impossible to see where you're trying to get and streets are foreign to me. With the sun now fully below the horizon, any chance of getting to the island had dissipated., I ponder as I sit down in an abandoned alleyway feeling defeated.

"Well looky here," a poisonous voice shatters my thoughts. "A pretty little girl, all alone in a dark alley. Didn't anyone ever tell you to go inside after dark?"

Startled, I stand up automatically in my defensive form. I frantically look around for any water source to bend but unfortunately find nothing.

"Hmm, you are a pretty little thing aren't you?" The man shoves me back into the hard brick wall and leans close to my face, "Don't scream or things will get dirty."

I struggle under his grasp but fail to gain any advantage. The man rips my satchel from my grasp and checks my pockets form any valuables. Sensing an opening, I gather all my strength and punch the man in the throat.

A strangled noise erupts from his lips and his hands fly up to his injured neck. I flee as fast as I can but a rough hand grabbed the back of my tunic and flung me down to the ground.

I stifle a scream as the man kicks me repeatedly in the stomach. "If you think I'm letting you get away now you are dead wrong." he growls and flings himself down on top of me, pinning me down.

"Get away from me." I croak and spit in his face which earns another hard punch.

I was just about to give up when a loud voice came out of the shadows.

"Hey get of off her!"

The man must have recognized the voice because as soon as it reached his ears, he jumped off of me and ran away.

I picked myself up and looked at my savior. It was a tall older woman, she wore a metal uniform and had a rather authoritative aura about her.

"My name is Lin Beifong, I'm the police chief. You are pretty banged up. Do you need any help?" Lin asked sincerely

"No, I'll be fine." I respond, "Thanks."

She nods and walks away.

I stand in silence for a moment and wonder what my next move should be. Without my satchel, I have no money or clothes so I can't spend the night in an inn and I am definitely not staying out in an alley for the rest of the night.

So I run. I run to escape the lingering feeling of the mans dirty hands running up and down my sides, the feeling that I have already failed Grandmother, the feeling of being so small.

I could have been running for hours, hell, days. The incessant pounding of my feet lulled me into a state of stability and made me start to feel whole again. People were most likely staring but I could care less.

The salty smell of the bay slows my body into a calm stroll. Air Temple Island isn't that far from where I'm standing and I really want to swim across. Only my dizziness and the pounding behind my eyes stops me from jumping into the dark depths this very instant. I probably have a concussion and I'm in no condition to swim anywhere, but, I really don't have any other options. My waterbending abilities would make me go faster and it would beat the chance of getting mugged again.

Once I've made my decision, I plunge myself into the water before I change my mind and swim as fast as my body allows.

Despite the beating I received earlier, I managed to make it across the bay. Although when I finally flopped down on the sandy shore, I felt ten times worse that I did previously.

With a grunt, I pulled my self up into a standing position and limped towards the building. The lights in the interior of the building gave me hope that someone was awake inside.

When I reach the door I have to lean on the wall to remain vertical. The world around me starts spinning and I fear that I will pass out as I knock on the door.

After a moment, the door swing open.

"Please help me." I whisper and collapse. Right before my world turns black, I see a pair of emerald green eyes.

**Oops I lied, Hana officially meets the krew next chapter. Next update should be on friday the 8th. Until next time ~October**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's late :( **

Hunter-Portishead

I walked through a thick tropical jungle. The sounds of strange creatures invaded my ears as the moonlight peeked through the viney treetops.

I had no clue where I was going but it felt as if some unknown force was pulling me forward.

I walked for hours, or it could have been minutes, I had no way of knowing, until the line of skyscraping trees abruptly halted and a shore of white sand appeared. The sound of waves crashing joined the symphony of jungle creatures.

I knew where I was, the spirit world. I've only been there once before.

I was ten years old, and lonely. I walked around the wilderness of the swamp everyday, it soothed me from my gloomy thoughts. One day in particular, I found myself at the base of a giant tree, taller than I had ever seen in my life before. This tree, I would find out later, was the legendary heart of the swamp. Grandmother told me stories about it before, legends and myths I thought. It never crossed my mind that I would ever stumble upon the tree.

The tree, being so big, was a challenge for me, see, I was a very experienced tree climber and this hidden treasure was my ultimate find.

Everyday after that, I went to the tree and climbed a little higher, until one blindingly hot day near the end of August, when I climbed all the way to the top. It took me about five hours and countless rests to achieve it but I did, and it was and will be the most amazing thing I will ever see.

The endless green ocean stretched as far as the eye could see. The sky, a watercolor masterpiece of orange and pink, complimented the green hues of the swamp.

The most beautiful thing, however, was not the picturesque view. It was the feeling I gained. It felt like the end of an era for me, my lonely days were now over, I could finally move on from the death of my father and live my live. It felt like the loss of my naivety of the world, I know knew how beautiful it could be and all I ever wanted to do was see more of it.

I stared out from the hearty branch I stood upon for an eternity, until the sun fell beyond the horizon and I realized that I would have to climb down.

I made the painstaking trek down the tree. I was doing fine until I found a rather difficult step, the branch below was about a foot beyond my reach. The only way I would be able to get to it was if I let myself fall and the trust myself to catch it in time. Me, of coarse, being fearless went ahead and fell, even though I probably could have waited for someone to come out and find me. I made a grave mistake, I let myself fall and caught the branch at the last second with one hand. I would have been able to pull myself up, but by doing this I dislocated my wrist.

Struck by the pain in my wrist, my reflexes made me let go of the branch and I fell to my awaiting death.

I fell and fell and fell until I landed softly on a bed of sand. I whipped my head around and yelped, I was far from my swamp, in a foreign land, on a beautiful white sand beach overlooking a thick jungle.

"Hana, I see you have finally arrived."

I turned around and gasped, a giant mass of vines and rocks towered over me. It spoke to me. But how? Vines cannot speak.

"Don't be frightened, Hana, I know my appearance must be a shock but I am probably the most gentle spirit you will ever meet." it boomed.

As it spoke again, I could make out his face and his arms, the size of tree trunks. Then it hit me, he said spirit. I was in the spirit world!  
"Umm, I am in the spirit world, yes?" I asked tentatively.

"You are correct young one." The spirit replied.

"So if you are a spirit, what are you the spirit of?" I wondered.

"Well I figured my appearance should have revealed that." he chuckled, "I am the spirit of the swamp, the guardian of the trees. My name is Hiroki. I have carried you over to the spirit world, and I have saved your life."

"But why? I am just a village girl, there's no reason for you to go out of your way for me." I stated narrowing my eyes, something felt suspicious.

"You are correct again, clever girl. I would not go out of my way to save a lowly villager, I am thousands of years old and I have better things to do. However, you are certainly not just a village girl." Hiroki declared with a smirk.

"What do you mean? I think I know who I am." I placed my hands on my hips and tilted my head.

The swamp spirit chuckled once more. "At the moment, you are a simple village girl, but in the future you are much more than that. You have a, well, lets just say eventful destiny."

"What? What's my destiny?"

"Now I can't tell you or you might try and change the future which would cause chaos."

"Ugh then why would you tell me anything in the first place. Now I'm curious." I huffed.

"I have brought you here for a reason child, and that is to tell you this: On the 20th sunrise you will realize your destiny and on the 50th sunset you will meet your destiny. That is all I will tell you as of now. W will meet again soon Hana."

As he said his last words I awoke at the base of the tree, unharmed and healed. I walked back to the village and I never told anyone about my trip to the spirit world.

A familiar chuckle broke my reminiscing and I turned around and grinned.

"Hello, again Hiroki. What mind numbing riddle do you have for me this time?" I asked, making the spirit chuckle more.

"Well, Hana, only advice this time."

"Alright then, get on with it."

"Your time is coming soon, and you must be wary. You are the key to saving the world Hana."

I gasped, I figured that my "destiny" would be something important, I mean why else would a spirit take me to the spirit world, but I had no idea it would be _that_ important.

"The world, but that's like, the avatar's duty right? Why me?"

"You are very special Hana, see you are not just human, you have spirit blood running through your veins. See you are not who you think you are-"

"Wait, wait. What? Are you saying that I'm a spirit?" I interrupted.

"No, you are not a spirit, but your father was."

"WHAT? No how? How do I know this isn't just a big load of B.S." I questioned. My father a spirit? Hell no.

"If you would would be patient and listen to me, you would understand. All will be clear once I am done speaking."

"fine" I grumbled.

"When your father was a small boy, he was gravely injured in an animal attack. Being the shaman's son, she was able to call upon the spirits to help restore health to him. I did, on one condition, when the time came, your father must sacrifice himself to protect the swamp. Before your father died, an unknown power was harming the swamp and his death helped protect it and he turned into a spirit, he is the guardian of the swamp. He uses his powers to restore life to the swamp. Now when the time came, for your father to sacrifice himself, he requested one thing, for half of his powers to be bestowed upon one of his children."

"Me." I stated.

"Yes, I chose to bestow the powers on you."

"Why? Why me?"

"You are smart and you are powerful. Do not underestimate yourself Hana."

"So I'm like half spirit?"

"Yes"

"You said I have half of my fathers powers right? So why haven't I been able to use them?"

"I have yet to awaken them, this however, is why I have brought you here."

"To awaken my powers, yeah." I said with a breathy laugh, all this information was making my brain hurt. It was hard to believe this crazy story, but I really had no other choice. "So what kind of powers will I have?"

"Well, your natural waterbending abilities will become much stronger, you will be able to enter the spirit world as you please, and you will be able bring people to the spirit world."

"So thats why Grandmother wanted me to come. To bring Avatar Korra to the-Wait. She must have known about me then!"

"Well naturally Hana, she called upon the spirits in the first place."

"Oh yeah." I looked down feeling rather ridiculous that I hadn't pieced it together.

The sun was now rising over the horizon. The world seemed much more mysterious now that the truth had come out. If I, a simple village girl, was _half spirit___then what else was out there?

"It is time for you to awaken. I have specific instructions for you. You must follow them exactly. It is at the utmost importance that you do what I say. Understand?" Hiroki demanded.

"Yes. I will do whatever you say." I responded

"Good girl, alright, as soon as you wake you must speak with the inhabitants of the island. Tell them everything, make them understand who you are and what you must do, then you will live on Air Temple Island, make friends and teach the Avatar about the spirit world. Many enemies will present themselves. Most will be spirits, so beware. Now this," His tree-like hand stretched out revealing an emerald green pendant on a silver chain, "This will allow you to control your powers. Keep it on at all times. If you are not wearing it you will be powerless. That is all you need to know."

I reached out and grasped the beautiful jewel and strapped it around my neck

"Alright, will do. Umm, may I ask one more question?" Something had been boggling my mind ever since the beginning of Hiroki's tale.

"Yes child."

"If my father is a spirit, and we are in the spirit world. Why didn't he tell me all of these things?" I asked

"You remember, I said that your father gave you half of his spirit abilities, yes?"

"Yeah."

"What are your abilities child?" Hiroki's deep voice boomed.

"You said I would have strong waterbending abilities, be able to travel into the spirit world and bring people with me...wait that can't mean that my father can't..." I trailed off

"Enter the spirit world, and yes it does mean that." Hiroki finished for me.

"Then why wouldn't he just talk to me in the real world?"

"What is the center of the swamp, the heart, the place of ultimate spirituality in the swamp?"

"T-The tree? You turned my dad into a tree!?" I raged

"No he didn't turn into the tree, he gave the tree his spirit, now the tree has his essence."

"Oh spirits, I can't believe this." I breathed

"Hana it is time. You must leave now." Hiroki declared.

I snapped back into reality, this is really happening, I had to remind myself. I have a duty to the world now, to teach the Avatar the ways of the spirits.

"Okay. I'm ready." I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing.

"Remember Hana, you are the key." A voice in my head whispered and my eyes drifted open.

**Whoa, what the hell did I just write? Okay lots of questions answered in this chapter. Hiroki means tree in Japanese too :) I'm going on a trip this week, so there will be a number of ****plane rides and car trips so expect some more updates.**

** Next chapter will include meeting everyone and a trip around the city hosted by a certain earthbender. ;) **

** Until next update - October**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Three months late. I'm sorry. But hey I tried to make it really good to make up for its tardiness. For my five readers haha.**

**Anyway, lets do this. ****(I highly suggest listening to the music for this chapter. The songs are amazing.)**

**Bloodstream~ Stateless**

**Twice~Little Dragon**

**Milk~Sea Oleena**

My eyes drifted open.

The room is dark and moonlight spills onto the floor. My neck is stiff and my back aches. I must have been asleep for at least a whole day if its already night.  
Slowly I shift and slip out from the covers. Goosebumps arise on my skin as my flesh contacts the cold air. The walls are a pale blue and the drapes flitter as a frigid, mid-winter breeze flows through the open window.  
After fully regaining consciousness, I realize that I am wide awake and decide to explore the island since everyone else is deeply asleep  
Very gracefully, I presume, I stumble out of bed and open the door slightly, to avoid creaking.  
I peer out at the empty hallway. The floors had a dark cherry colored wood, same pale blue walls as my bedroom. The pastel color reminds me of rain, for a particularly odd reason. After, the inspection I tiptoe down the hallway.  
Shivers run up my legs as I realize I bare no shoes on my feet. I also realize that I am wearing different clothes than I was earlier, a ghastly bright orange thing that I would never wear given the choice, replaced my muted shift dress. Someone must have changed my clothing after I passed out. A nurse, maybe.  
An uncomfortable feeling grows when I think of someone stripping me while I was unconscious and I suddenly wish to go back to sleep.  
As I retreat back to my bedroom a door on my left flings open revealing a man who looks utterly distressed. Two dark bags inhabit his lower eyelids, hair tussled, his emerald green eyes dry and bloodshot.  
His stature was broad, the man was probably twice the size of me, donning a white undershirt and pajama pants.  
Despite his disheveled disposition, the man develops a wide smile when he catches a glimpse of me, already halfway through the door to my own room.  
" Hey, you woke up." He whispers stepping towards me.  
" Yes I have." I state awkwardly and I look the man over once more sensing something odd. His eyes gleam at me in such a familiar way and then I figure it out.  
"You're the man who answered the door when I arrived. I wish to thank you sir, I give you my deepest gratitude." I add politely  
The man chuckles," Hey you don't need to thank me, it isn't everyday a pretty girl stumbles on your doorstep."  
With this comment I frown and I feel a blush creeping up my neck.  
Pretty, I think, is not something I would describe myself as. I am certainly not ugly but none of my features are bold enough to be pretty. I've also never been spoken to this way before, flirting I believe my sister calls it, when someone the opposite sex compliment you. As this is definitely not an activity I wish to partake in, I avert my gaze to the floor and let my arms cross in front of me.  
Sensing my discomfort, he speaks once more.  
" I'm Bolin, I live here on the island."  
He looks at me and waits for me to respond.  
"Hana, I am from the swamps" I reply," I hope I didn't wake you, i just woke up and knew I wasn't going to go to sleep soon so I decided to look around the island."  
" But it's snowing, why would you want to go out there?" Bolin chuckles.  
" Snow? Well then I must go out now, I've never seen snow before." I exclaim excitedly.  
" Alright then, I'll go get dressed and I'll go with you and show you around."he replies  
" Oh no, that's really not necessary."  
" No really, I'd be happy to show you around" Bolin argues.  
I nod and watch as he retreats back to his room.  
I hear a light shuffling before a fully dressed Bolin exits the bedroom once more.  
" I brought you a jacket, I thought you would get cold." he says as he hands me a heavy army green jacket.  
I blush again as I pull the jacket around my body.  
"Thanks" I mutter.  
I have never had any experiences dealing with communicating with boys so obviously, the first time one shows an inkling of interest, I do not excel.  
" Oh no problem." Bolin smiles at me, ripping me away from my thoughts.  
We walk side by side, me with my hands clasped nervously in front of me, him with a certain jovial bounce.  
" So what happened to you yesterday?" Bolin asks.  
I chuckle seeing that there isn't a very simple explanation that would be acceptable for the question.  
"Well it's a very long story and I'm only supposed to tell Tenzin." I say remembering Hiroki's words.  
" You know Tenzin?"  
" Not personally, but the reason I'm here has to do with him and Avatar Korra." I say as we reach the front door.  
Bolin opens the door and gestures for me to walk out.  
My first experience with snow is not as magical as I'd hoped. Only the thinnest blanket of snow covered the ground and not much was falling down from the sky, but the moment was still exhilarating.  
I lean down on my knees and graze my fingertips over the fallen snowflakes. I tilt my head to the sky and let some flakes fall into my mouth. I chuckle as the snow makes the tip of my tongue cold. I let out a contented sigh and smile peacefully, feeling for the first time in a while that i might get through this ordeal.  
After I finish playing with the snow I realize that Bolin is still standing beside me. I turn back to him to see him staring at me with a peculiar look on his face.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" I say and he breaks his gaze and clears his throat.  
"Nothing, you just remind me of someone." he says with a sad look in his eyes.  
I narrow my eyes at him, one of my few talents is the ability to read people. Not having many friends causes a child to spend less time communicating and more time observing peoples actions. I am a prime example of this. Unlike my sister, Lomi, I was never a talkative kid and I never had any friends, I was too busy grieving or caring for my mother. This allows me to catch right on to Bolin's inner turmoil.  
" What happened to that person, if you don't mind me asking." I speak hesitantly as I hate pushing people and making them feel uncomfortable.  
" She died." he muttered and looked at the ground.  
The embodiment he possessed was so utterly defeated that it made even me, a shy, cynical, know it all, want to break down with him.  
Comforting is not really something I am good at, so i slowly approach Bolin and grab his hand lacing my fingers through his.

"You know, my father died when I was five. When someone you love dies, it's just not something you can ever get over. I just want you to know that I understand." I say softly.

Bolin stays silent for a couple more seconds and looks at me with a smile that catches me off guard.

"Snowball fight!" he yells suddenly and runs off onto the grounds. The snow was now at least an inch deep.

I laugh and run after him trying to scoop up snow in my hands at the same time.

We spent a while just chucking little balls of snow at each other. Huffing as a chucked my last snowball and fell on my back, breathing heavily after all the running and throwing. Bolin jogs and plops down next to me, laughing.

"Well that's the most fun I think I've had in a long time" He exclaims.

I chuckle, "I think that's the most fun I've had ever"

Bolin looks at me again.

"Well what kind of stuff do you do in the swamp."

"Hmm, well the village shaman is my grandmother. She is kind of like the village doctor and she has the ability to speak with spirits. I spend most of my time hiking through the forest, meditating, helping my grandmother with a job she has, and caring for my mother." I clear my throat thinking about how crazy my mother must be going with me missing. I doubt my grandmother would have told her about what I'm really doing to decrease her worry. Tears spring to my eyes as I remember her broken state and how stressed she probably is now. After the death of my father, my mother had to play both parental roles while still grieving over her husband. She is the strongest person I know despite her fragile health.

"What's wrong?" Bolin asks noticing my glazed eyes.

"Nothing." I sniff, not wanting to whine about my problems to an almost complete stranger.

"You can tell me you know. I know you just met me but I'm a good listener."

I looked into his deep green eyes and noticed how much truth and hope lied in them, like he actually wanted to hear what I had to say.

I shut my eyes and suddenly stood up with a smirk on my face, holding my hand out.

"Show me around the island and I'll tell you my story. I'll tell you now though, it's long."

Bolin grabs my hand with the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face.

"Ok lets go."

We must have walked around the island multiple times, just talking about ourselves, before realizing that the sun was coming up.

I told Bolin everything about my life, conveniently leaving out the part about what Hiroki told me, remembering his rule that I must tell Tenzin first.

After finishing my story, Bolin continued to tell me about his life, his brother, the death of his parents, and his interactions with Avatar Korra.

It was the first time that I felt like I knew someone for who they really are and they knew me for who I really am in return. A friend. For the first time, I have a friend.

"We should probably get back to the house. Everyone should be up by now." Bolin says breaking my concentration.

"Alright." I sigh, not wanting to return.

"Hey, I had a really nice time. I'm glad I met you." He smiles and places his hand on my shoulder.

I blush, "Yeah you too."

The way Bolin's hand lingers on my shoulder, and makes a warm sensation spread through me, almost makes me wish that he would hold me closer.

What, no, something is wrong with me, I think as we approach Tenzin's house, I've been blushing all night, giggly, and happier than I've been in, well, ever. There cannot be anything between Bolin and me. Especially since he is pretty much my only friend. I wouldn't want to ruin it. Also, I've only known him for a very short amount of time. How do I really know I can trust him?

"Hana?"Bolin asks.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I state surely as we get to the front door. Right when I reach my hand to the door knob, Bolin pulls me back.

"Wait, I forgot to tell you something." Bolin says facing me to him.

"What?" I question.

"Well there is this Avatar thing next week on the 27th. It's like some stupid party or something."Bolin pauses.

"And?" I push.

"Well I was wondering if you would go with me?" he lets out in a rush.

I think over his request for a moment, remembering the fleeting feelings I have when I'm around him. Spending more time with him would help me assess what I really want to do with them.

"Are you asking me on a date?" I smirk

"Well only if you want it to be." Bolin blushes and faces the ground.

"Well then of course I'll go with you." My answer seems to catch him off guard because his head snaps up with a grin.

"Okay lets go inside now." he smiles.

Something Bolin said earlier keeps creeping back into my mind.

"Hey, Bolin?" I ask.

He turns around, "Yeah?"

"What is the date?"

"Well it would be January, 20th." he replies, confused.

"Oh my spirits." I gasp.

Just like I suspected the date is January 20th. Something Hiroki said to me years ago flies back into my mind. The 20th sunrise, I will realize my destiny. But what's my destiny? Shouldn't I have realized it by now? What If I don't? Will that cause the destruction of the world?

All of these questions boggled my mind when a throbbing pain hits me in the forehead and makes me drop to the ground on my knees.

"Hana, what happened?" Bolin asks startled. He bends down next to me and holds my shoulders.

I croak out a noise and squeeze my head tighter, the pain making to hard to speak. The only thing I was capable of doing was opening my eyes, but as soon as I do Bolin jumps away from me.

"Your eyes. They-They're black." he breathes.

I shut my eyes again and the throbbing pain soon spreads out through my whole body causing me to release a blood curdling scream.

"Oh spirits." Bolin says frantically and grasps my hand.

Just when I thought the pain was at its worst, a sharp stab in my hand joined the throbbing. In my delirious state I faintly hear Bolin screaming

A new twisting sensation pulls me out of the throbbing pain and I still feel Bolin's hand wrapped tightly around mine.

Then everything went black.

Again.

Wonderful.

**Alright. So what do you thing is next for Hana? **

** And Bolin?;)**

** PLEASE review. I love a good critic and I would love to hear all of your opinions. **

** Also, sorry for any mistakes and typos I wrote this on my phone so there might have been ****some.**

**~October **


End file.
